In the mounting of cables which comprises an outer member such as a conduit and an inner member such as a flexible strand, it is common to guide or hold portions of either or both of the members in position on a bracket. Typical prior patents showing such a construction are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,767 and 4,339,213.
Among the problems that have been encountered in such mounting constructions is the inability to insure that the fitting supporting the cable component is in place. Another problem is that some constructions require the use of tools.
Other U.S. patents showing cable mounting constructions or the like are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,543,997, 2,744,769, 2,744,776, 2,954,248, 3,229,026, 3,366,356, 3,885,767, 4,267,994, 4,601,447, 4,614,321, 4,763,541, 4,907,766, 4,951,524 and European patents 0 223 470 and 0 239 984.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a cable mounting construction which will function to manually hold a cable fitting on a bracket; which will permit mounting of adjacent cable components at the same location; which will result in the snapping of the fitting in position insuring proper mounting; wherein the proper mounting can be readily visually determined; and wherein the fitting is free to move about its axis.
In accordance with the invention, a cable mounting construction comprises a bracket having a slot therein which has an open end, a closed end and sides. A retainer assembly is inserted in the slot. The retainer assembly includes a one-piece generally tubular body having spaced flanges, defining an annular groove. A snap spring includes a generally arcuate cylindrical portion and is snapped into the annular groove engaging the base of the groove. The snap spring includes free ends formed into tabs that extend generally radially and are adapted to flex relative to the arcuate portion such that when the retainer assembly is positioned in the slot the tabs flex and snap into recesses in the opposed sides of the slot and produce an audible sound. As a result, the tabs are maintained under tension in the recesses and take up any tolerances between the snap spring and the recesses such that the retainer is held firmly against inadvertent removal. The retainer has an axial opening through which a cable may extend.